Mumble Happy Feet and Lily Anderson
by Lily800
Summary: Mumble meets a lost girl. A human girl. He feels bad for her and takes her to Emperor Land. Will she ever get back home?
1. Lost girl

**This takes place after Mumble is back from the human's place and the fish is back. This takes place before Happy Feet 2**

Mumble was exploring a cave when he heard something.

_Sniff_

"Uh..hello? Anyone?"

_Sniff, sniff_

"Who is there?"

Suddenly, he saw something blue.

As he went closer, he discovered that it was hair.

A human girl's hair.

She looked like 10 or 11 years old.

And she was the one crying.

When she noticed him, she said softly, "A p-penguin?"

Mumble carved out his name on the snow.

_mum bl e_

"Mumble? Y-you're Mumble?"

He nodded happily.

"I'm-I'm Lily."

He had some questions in his mind now.

_Is she lost?_

_Where is her family?_

_And why is she here?_

He tried asking her, but she didn't understand his language.

So, he wrote it again.

_Wh y a re yo u her e !_

"I'm lost...my parents and I came here for a hiking trip...but they went back without me..." She replied softly.

Awkward Silience...

_Tap, tap, tap_

Lily looked at his feet.

What was he doing?

_Tap, tap-tap, tap_

She got up and tried to imitate him.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap_

_Tap, tap-tap, tap_

_Tap, tap-tap-tap_

_Tap, tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap_

_Tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap_

"Wow, how'd you learn that?" She asked, giggling.

Mumble simply nudged.

"Aw. You're so cute!" She said, and hugged him.

Mumble didn't know what hugging meant.

He thought that she was trying to hurt him.

So he flinched back.

"Wh-what wrong, Mumble?"

He slid out of the cave.

"Wait! Mumble! Don't go!"

He misunderstood her.

A wrong imange of Lily, an evil image of her, settled down in his mind.

So, he went away, and didn't return.

Lily quietly sat back in the cave, hugging her legs close to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered to herself, having tears in her eyes.


	2. forgiving, tying, running

Some days passed by.

Mumble felt sorry for her.

He thought that she wasn't trying to hurt him.

Maybe she meant to share love.

So, he went back to search for her in the same cave he saw her last time.

He roamed around for sometime.

Nothing.

Then, he saw something bright yellow, like fire.

He went near it and his eyes grew wide.

Lily was there, and that was a relief.

But she was all tied up with ropes and gagged.

"MUMBLE!" Exclaimed her muffled voice.

He quickly cut off the cloth and ropes with the help of his beak.

"Thankyou SO mu-" She exclaimed, but stopped when she noticed that she was about to hug him, "Oh..I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that.." And she quietly broguht her hands back to her.

Mumble's eyes filled with awe.

He hugged her, trying to tell that it was ok to do so.

Beaming, she hugged back.

Then, Mumble wrote,

_Wh o ti ed you li ke tha t !_

"..He was some type of hunter..."

_Wh y d id he ti e yo u !_

"I don't know.."

Suddenly, they both heard something.

"Oh, no, he's back.."

Mumble got an idea.

He quickly pulled her behind some rocks inside the cave.

Then, he looked up to see if he actually was there.

Yes, he was.

They saw his shadow, and 2 other animals, probably wolves.

"S***! THAT GIRL RAN AWAY! COME ON, BOYS! GO AND FIND HER!" Exclaimed the man, when he saw bits of rope shattered on the ground.

The dogs/wolves immidietly started smelling the ground.

"Th-they'll catch our smell! Mumble, do something!" She whispered.

Mumble thought and thought and thought.

No idea.

There was only one way now.

Escape.

So, Mumble wrote on the snow and told her that they'll have to run as fast as they can.

"B-but they'll see us!" She whispered.

_The re isn ' t anot her wa y we hav e to g o th is way !_

"If-if you say..but be careful, ok?"

He nodded.

So, they both got ready.

"3...2...1...now!"

Now, they both ran as fast as they could.

They were out of the cave in no time, but realized that the dogs were behind them.

Mumble decided to distract them while Lily ran away.

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE!"

Mumble would follow her afterwards.

"..Ok..."

So, Mumble ran the other way.

The dogs followed him.

He easily ran away from them, and the dogs gave up and returned back.

He caught up with Lily.

"You are so awesome! Penguins aren't what people think at all!" She exclaimed.

He blushed.

He liked praises.

Specially by her.


	3. Gonna stay?

But now she had nowhere to go.

Mumble decided to take her to Emperor Land.

"What's Emperor Land?"

He told her about all the penguins live there.

"Oh..b-but wouldn't they be..um...scared?"

_It ' s oka y i wi ll make the m und erst and !_

"R-really?" She asked, her blue eyes starting to shine.

He nodded.

"..Thanks, though..I don't know what I had down without you.."

He smiled.

So, she was taken to Emperor Land.

"So you are asking us to let a human being stay here? In Emperor Land?" Asked Noah, after Mumble told him everything.

"Oh, please! She's lost! And all alone! Having NO idea where her family is, we HAVE to help her!"

So, Noah and the others had a small disscussion, and so, finally, they declared that they were letting her stay.

Mumble told her that.

"I..can? I can STAY here?!"

He nodded.

"THANKYOU SO MUCH, MUMBLE! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!" She exclaimed, hugging him again.


	4. Uh

So, days became weeks, weeks became months.

Since then, Lily was staying with them.

She told them what happenes in the human world, what people think about penguins, how they go fishing, etc.

And Mumble told her about the routine of penguins, and what they think about humans.

Also, Lily started understanding Penguin, and they started understanding English.

Then one day,

"Lily!" Exclaimed Mumble, "What're you doing?"

"...W-what? Nothing..nothing.." She said, and quickly kept something made of wood in her bag.

"What's that?"

"..It's...just...our family photo..." She said, and showed it to him.

The photo showed a lady, a man, a boy and Lily.

"What's a family photo?"

"Um...a family photo is a photo that shows the whole family together."

"Oh...but who's that lady?"

"That's my mom, and that's dad. That's Jake, my elder brother, and that's me... and I miss them alot..." She whispered, having tears in her eyes.

He hugged Lily.

She giggled a bit, hugging back.

"You're so soft..and fluffy.."

"Well, you're soft, too."

Suddenly, she remembered something, "Hey, wait, I made this for you."

And she handed him a blue sweater.

"What's that?"

"It's a sweater. Here, Lemme put it on." She said, and made him wear it.

"Wow, it's so warm and cozy.."

"I'm glad you liked it. And you look cuter now!"

He blushed a bit, but it faded away as he asked, "But why do people wear clothes?"

She blushed, too, "Um...we...uh...w-we wear clothes to leep ourselves warm...I guess..."

"What about summers?"

"_Uh oh..._Um...er...y-you'll come to know...sooner or later..."

"But I want the answer now!" He exclaimed in a childish way.

"I...I can't explain..." She said, before blushing again.

"Why not?"

"...It's-it's difficult..."

"How?"

"J-just drop the topic! You don't need to know.."

He sighed, "Okay.."

"_Phew._" She thought.

That night, there was a snow storm outside.

So, Lily amd Mumble, along with Amigos, decided to stay in the cave.

Of cource, because the man wasn't there.

So, in the cave,

"That is a good girl you have there, fluffy." Said Ramon.

"Yeah...hey, Ramon?"

"Hhmm?"

"I want to um...kinda...make her happy..."

"Oooh, fluffy need tips? Not to worry. Now do exactly what I say."

"Ok."

"Did I say ok?"

"No."

"No. What did I say?"

"Do exactly what you say."

"Exactly what I say."


	5. Bye

So, the next day, when Lily woke up,

"...Morning, Mumble..." She said, yawning, "Mumble?"

He wasn't there. No one was.

Lily got a bit scared.

What if someone kidnapped them?

And killed them?

She quickly put on her jacket and set out to find them.

"Mumble? MUMBLE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

No reply exept her echo.

After sometime, she saw something moving.

"Mumble?"

But it wasn't Mumble.

It was a...A...SNOW MONSTER!

It was white in color, and it's breath was like ice.

Lily screamed and tried to run away.

But she tripped and fell.

She took the support of her hands, then froze as she saw the monster's shadow above her.

She lost all her hope.

But a ray of hope appeared as she heard,

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

Lily's face beamed.

She turned back.

"MUMBLE! IT'S YOU!"

The monster got back.

"GO AWAY!"

It obeyed, really, it ran away.

"Lily, are you ok?" Mumble asked, getting worried.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU SAVED MY LIFE TWICE!" She exclaimed, and hugged him, having tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the Amigos entered the story.

"Hey, fluffy, what the matter?"

"Amigos! Where were you?!" Lily asked.

"We were just...not wearing a monster costume scaring you, of cource not!"

"Wh-what? IT WAS YOU?!"

"L-Lily..I can-I can explain.." Mumble said nervously.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT...I...I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Y-yeah, but we didn't mean to scare you...w-"

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!" She exlcaimed, and ran away, grabbing her bacpack which was fallen on the ground.

"Lily, wait! STOP!"

She kept running.

Mumble followed her.

"Lily, PLEASE!"

But now, there was a river infront of her.

And she didn't know how to swim.

BUT she wasn't going to forgive Mumble.

So she quietly sat beneath a tree nearby.

"I'm sorry.." Mumble said, apologizing.

"Mumble...why would you do that?"

"Cause...I...I wanted to show you that...I just wanted to make you happy..."

"Why? I AM happy with you...I always was..."

"...But...I...wanted to...impress you..."

"I AM impressed! I AM happy! And I DO like you! Stop over reacting!"

"...You do?"

"YEAH I DO!"

"Oh...I didn't know that..."

She giggled and hugged him.

He smiled, and hugged back.

Suddenly,

_PEEP-PEEP!_

"Wh-what was that?" Asked Mumble.

Then they both noticed a ship.

"THEY'VE COME BACK! THEY'VE COME BACK FOR ME! HEY! OVER HERE!" She exclaimed, waving her arms to it.

FINALLY, the ship noticed her, and turned towards her.

"JAKE!" Lily exclaimed, as she saw a boy, probably 17, with spikey hair and green eyes.

"LILY!"

The ship stopped when it came near the island.

The boy quickly jumped down and hugged her.

She hugged back, crying.

"I was so worried about you..." Said Jake.

"Wait, Jake," She said, "I want you to meet someone. That's Mumble. Mumble, here's Jake, my big brother."

"Uh...did you give him that name?" Asked Jake.

"No, ofcource not! He told me that. He can write english."

"Stop messing around with me, Lil."

"No, he can! Mumble, can yo write something? Please?"

Mumble nodded happily, and wrote-

_Hell o , j ak e !_

"Plus, he knows tap-dancing!"

"Seriously?"

"YEAH!"

_tap-tap, tap-tap-tap!_ Mumble tapped on the ground.

"AWESOME!"

"Um...Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"...D..do I have to...you know...go back?"

"What the heck do you mean? Of cource!"

"..B-but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to...I mean, I do!...But I don't..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that...I don't wanna leave Mumble..."

"So you're saying that he's more important?"

"NO! Yes? I don't know!" She said, buring her face in her hands.

Mumble nuzzled against her feet, "I think you shuld go, Lily.."

"But I don't want to leave you like that..."

"It's ok. We all have to make sacrifices.."

"..B-but we WILL meet again, right?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Ok..."

"So, you comin'?" Asked Jake, jumping inside the ship.

"Yeah, just wait a sec!" She said, and took out something from her bag, "Here, I want you to keep this till we meet again, ok?"

She handed him an orange scarf.

"B-but.."

"Please? For me?"

"Ok...and you keep this." He said, and handed her a shiny stone, taking the scarf.

"Ok! So...bye, then..." Lily said, heading towards the ship.

Mumble turned around, holding back his tears.

"Hey."

He turned around.

It was Lily.

She hugged him really tight.

"Goodbye, Mumble...I'll never forget you.." She said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you think I will?" He asked, hugging back.

_PEEP-PEEP!_

"LILY WE'RE LATE!" Exclaimed Jake.

Lily broke the hug, really not wanting to, and jumped on the ship.

Mumble waved to her.

She waved back.


End file.
